


Stripped

by ShinigamiMailJeevas



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Delirious is only mentioned, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinigamiMailJeevas/pseuds/ShinigamiMailJeevas
Summary: Lukelikes,loves,Ryan.





	Stripped

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece came about only because I reacquainted myself with a lovely song called “Stripped” by Shiny Toy Guns.

Luke _likes_ when all of Ryan's attention is focused on him. Whether is be in-game, on Twitter or in person. The terribly timed come-backs, the shy off handed flirting, and even the weird songs they come up with together. He likes when the world closes to just the two of them, even as Jon babbles incoherently in the discord background. Its a miracle no one else has noticed.

He also likes how he uncomfortable he can make Ryan with just a few words. Blush in such a way that his silence is enough evidence, never mind the adorable giggle that usually follows. He could close his eyes and listen to Ryan all day and never be bored. In terms of addiction it's not a bad one.

What Luke _loves_ is when Ryan breathes his name in between gasps, mouth pressed to Luke's shoulder as he tries to stifle those absolutely sinful moans that has the neighbors frown from the front porch in the morning. 

“Let me hear you,” 

What Luke loves _most_ , is that Ryan lets himself come undone. Absolutely fall to pieces in a way no one else is allowed to see. Cry out so sharply, so suddenly that it seems to startle even Ryan, whose usually too far gone to notice just how unholy he sounds. That Luke is the one to cause this, tops just about everything else.

Luke simply loves _him_.


End file.
